What was I thinkin?
by gunsknivesandplaid
Summary: Was listening to music... Bethyl popped into my head...heh. Dierks Bentley's What was I thinkin'.


I have more at my Ao3, same name as here!

Oh, I knew there'd be hell to pay  
But that crossed my mind a little too late...

Beth was the kinda girl who looked quiet and shy, too good for the world, and too precious to ever let near a Dixon, let alone be dating one. Not that anybody knew they'd been dating before tonight. Daryl'd been worried about the things people would say about her, or about him too her at first. Yet she'd taken his hand, told him to quit being over proactive, that she could give a damn less wether people talked. She was an adult and she wanted people to stop treatin her like a fuckin doll.

They'd been going out of town a lot, she only kept it quiet because she knew Daryl was a quiet person, wouldn't appreciate the people talkin. But tonight she needed to let out a little steam, Maggie'd left for Atlanta with Glenn and she'd been left behind in this stupid hick town ,where No one acted like she was a day over 17 and she was already twenty one.

So she did what she usually did on a Friday night, texted Daryl to come get her, she needed to take a ride and maybe get him to let loose with her. When she got his reply she jumped off the bed and changed into a pair cut-off blue jean shorts and a white tank top with her white wedge scandals and touched up her makeup for the day, grabbed her phone and met him on the dirt road behind the barn on the southside of the property.

As she went to get in Beth saw the porch light turn on and jumped in, patting Daryl on the thigh with a "Hurry up! lets go!" she didn't have much time to process before she heard a gunshot, there was no way her daddy didn't recognize the Hunter green GMC Sierra pickup with chrome bumpers and bull guard as they sped away. Daryl slowed down as they went towards the outskirts of town and she got to finally look at him.

He was wearin a smirk, glancing at her every few minutes through a pair of Wayfarer Ray-Bans he found out in the woods by the riverbank. She sat back and looked at him, He'd changed from his work clothes;obviously. Into a pair of almost tight ripped jeans that just made her want to take them off, a dark blue shirt with a pocket and his leather vest. She unbuckled and crawled over the middle seat and pulled him into a kiss. He swerved and swore as she let him get his eyes back on the road. She was far from done as she nipped at the skin between his jaw and his ear, bringing the hand she'd set on his knee up his thigh he swerved again. "ya tryina' kill us girl?"he said as he looked down. She bit her lip and kissed him again, they picked up speed and shared a kiss just as they heard sirens go off. "Fuck." Daryl said before he sped up a little more. Beth saw the corn field on the right. "Corn field!" He looked at her and switched it into four wheel drive.

She ran a hand threw his hair as they went through the other side out towards the county turned the radio on, and up high. laughing as she stuck her head out the window. She already felt better. She smiled as she saw what was comin' up "Daryl! Let's stop by that dance hall." He looked at her like she had two heads but pulled off the highway anyway. They got out and she headed towards the door, but he puled her back and kissed her hard. "I love ya darlin, buty you's pushin it tonight." She giggled into another kiss and pulled him into the place.

Daryl took in the place and decided it was alright for tonight, and ordered two doubleshot Jack and cokes. The bartender gave him a weird look but Daryl smirked "To tell ya tha truth, shes a moonshine girl but it ain' like ya can sell that legally anymore." and the bartender gave him a half smile and a nod. Daryl slammed a twenty down and took Beth her drink. She was by the guy workin the music by the dance floor, she smiled at him and drank half her drink while he downed his and she pulled him towards the dance floor as Whiskey in the water comes on. He pulled her close and kissed her behind the ear "Figures you'd pick this'ne" she smirked and nipped his neck. The song was comin to a close when a guy came up behind Daryl and tapped his shoulder.

Daryl turned around with a rough "What tha hell ya want" and Beth tightened her hold on his shirt and vest. A tall guy in a black muscle shirt with his arms crossed clearly showing his 'born to kill' gun tattoo" and belt buckle with a gun on it "A dance with my high school sweetheart, maybe show her how much better I am than a piece o' shit Dixon." Beth let go of him and he took a swing at him, knocking him square in the jaw, and he cursed as he spit out a tooth and Beth pulled me towards the door.

Beth was laughin as he sped out, she thought for a moment and then told Daryl "Take me by my Place." He looked at her a little sheepish but went back down the dirt road, pulling in the driveway he noticed Hershel sitting in the porch swing, shotgun beside him. Daryl swallowed hard but Beth just rolled the window down. Hershel walked up to her side of the tuck, gun still in hand but not pointed at him yet, that was a plus. Beth reached out a hand and put it on his arm "This ain't how I wanted this to go but daddy this is Daryl, My boyfriend we've been datin a while and he ain't said or done one single untoward thing to me,unlike Jimmy,who Daryl actually just knocked his teeth out." Beth paused, taking a breath and Daryl thought he saw the faintest smile on Hershel's face before his face went hard again "He's a good man, wether not thepeople in this town think so, Merle ain't even that bad... but I'm gettin off track now, anyway I just wanted to come by and let you know I'm alright, I know if I'da just called ya wouldn't have believed me." Hershel didn't say anything for a second so Beth kissed his cheek and sat back in the truck. Hersel gave her a look and beth smiled, He stepped back with a "Y'all besafe" before he went back inside and Daryl pulled out of the driveway still a little stunned. Beth kissed his cheek, changed the radio stations and said brightly "Well, tonight was better than I expected."

He shook his head and listened to Beth sing along to the radio. He pulled into a Dairy Queen halfway between the Greene farm and his house in the woods, and ordered two bacon cheeseburger combos. Then drove out to the clearing by him and Merle's house. Beth put his crossbow on the front seat and grabbed the two blankets as he pulled open the tailgate, he set the food aside and spread out one of the blankets. They ate in silence then curled up under the other blanket. Beth kissed Daryl sweetly then laid her head on his chest. "Yeah, best night in a while" he said judging the top of her hair and looking at the blanket of stars above them.


End file.
